


I Loved And I Lost You (And It Hurts Like Hell)

by LightwoodsBae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightwoodsBae/pseuds/LightwoodsBae
Summary: Soonyoung knew he didn't stand a chance, but not like this.Title from Fleurie's Hurts Like Hell





	I Loved And I Lost You (And It Hurts Like Hell)

Today was another tiring day in the dance studio, teaching teenagers how to dance was never simple but Soonyoung would never take it for granted. He loved seeing them so energetic, passionate and looking at him like he's a superstar. And the job pays the bills and keeps him fed, he's not going to lie. However, it was exhausting, sometimes in more than just a physical way.

You see, Soonyoung had two friends, Seungcheol and Jihoon and they have been inseparable ever since college. They all had similar interests and so naturally their friendship remained even after graduating. 

The three of them were like a package deal which made sense because Seungcheol was a songwriter, Jihoon was a composer slash singer and Soonyoung was a choreographer and a part time dance teacher. Sometimes, they'd like to combine their works together to come up with something fun that was purely for their own enjoyment. Seungcheol and Jihoon would work on a song and then when it was done, they'd let Soonyoung listen to it so he can he can create a choreography for it. He even made his students dance to these songs sometimes which was fun. 

It was all fun and games until Soonyoung realized that he had feelings for one of his closest friends, Jihoon. It was stupid, Soonyoung knew that of course, but he couldn't help how he felt. Jihoon's natural charm and his love for music and determination and hard work pulled at the strings of Soonyoung's heart until he couldn't hold it in anymore and admitted that he had feelings for the other man, at least for himself. 

* * *

Today wasn't any different from any other day. He finished work by 6 and wanted to swing by Jihoon's recording studio to see if he can get him out to get food. The trip from his studio to Jihoon's wasn't that far so Soonyoung decided to go on foot. When he got there the door was ajar which means Jihoon must have someone over since music wasn't blaring as well, he thought. 

Soonyoung knocked lightly on the door and peaked his head in, this made Jihoon and his guest turn to the door. 

"Oh! Jeonghan-hyung! Long time no see!! What are you doing here? Soonyoung asked as he hugged the older who gladly hugged him back. 

"Just knocking some sense into your friend, nothing new you see," Jeonghan replied as he pulled back from the hug.

"More like you were being overly invested in my love life."

Soonyoung felt his heart sink. He swallowed the bitter feeling.

"Love life? Since when do you have a love life?" 

"Since now. Apparently, our little Jihoonie-" 

"Alright, hyung!! I think it's time for you to leave," Jihoon said suddenly, interrupting Jeonghan. He started pushing him out of the door. 

"Jihoonie, hey c'mon you know you need to tell him-" 

_Slam! _

Jihoon slammed the door behind the older's face before he could continue. He let out a deep sigh and sat down heavily on his chair. 

"That wasn't very nice of you, Jihoonie." 

"When have I ever been nice?" 

"Hey! You treat me to food all the time!" Soonyoung protested. 

"You force me to treat you to food, there's a difference," Jihoon said flatly. 

"I do no such thing," Soonyoung said as he took a seat on the couch facing the younger.

"Whatever, I have to get rid of your failed cute acts every time, it's embarrassing," Jihoon said, flipping through his notes. 

"You think I'm cute!! Oh my, Jihoonie-" 

Jihoon's ringing phone interrupted them. And from the small smile that graced Jihoon's face, Soonyoung knew who it was. 

"Cheol-hyung!! Yeah, I'm free tonight . Okay sure, I'll just finish up here and meet you there." 

Soonyoung watched as Jihoon's eyes turned brighter than ever while he talked on the phone, even his voice seemed lighter than usual. Yes, Soonyoung knew it when he started falling for the other. He didn't stand a chance. 

"Soonyoung? Hello? Are you listening to me?" Soonyoung didn't realized that he zoned out and that Jihoon was sitting on the couch next to him now. 

"Hm? Oh yeah sorry, just zoned out for a moment. What did you say?" 

"I said, that was Seungcheol-hyung," Jihoon said as he started to fiddle with the hem of his hoodie. 

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out. Something wrong?" 

"He um he kind of asked me out? Like on a date? Which is quite crazy if you ask me because I never expected him to make the first move and-" 

Soonyoung's ears were ringing suddenly, right after Jihoon uttered the first few words. He really did not stand a chance at all, he had imagined he'd at least get to confess and get rejected. A stupid part of him even hoped his feelings would reciprocated. This wasn't the worst scenario he had imagined, this was even even worse. 

"-reason why you came here. " 

"Hm? What did you say?" Soonyoung asked when he regained focus. 

"I asked if you wanted something when you came here." 

"Oh! Well, no not really you have plans already I guess? It's totally fine, we can catch up later-" he stood up ebruptly knocking against the small table in front of him. 

"Woah are you sure you're alright?" Jihoon asked. 

"What? Pfft I'm totally fine why do you ask? I'm ecstatic." 

_Very convincing. _

"Uh okay well, I gotta head out to like change and stuff. I hope he chose a good place, I'm craving sushi. Remember the one you brought me before? Yeah, that one an-" 

"Jihoonie!! You're rambling," truthfully, Soonyoung couldn't bear the way he was talking, it made him feel like throwing up seeing him so excited about a date. With a man that wasn't himself. 

"Am I? I guess I'm nervous? I shouldn't be, right?" 

"It's fine. It's just- it's just Seungcheol-hyung, you're not strangers and you don't need to make a good impression on him, he already knows you." 

"I guess you're right, I know I never say this but thank you, Soonyoung. You always know the right thing to say," Jihoon said with a smile that showed off his small canines. A smile that still took Soonyoung's breathe away. 

_I don't understand it. How you can be so cute and evil at the same time. How can you make my heart flutter and sink simultaneously? _

"I hope you have fun tonight, Jihoonie."

And with that, Soonyoung left the studio with no looking back. He didn't know where his feet were taking him, he couldn't even see the road ahead of him. The tears blurred his vision and his mind altogether. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kinda angsty for absolutely no reason but oh well if you liked it lemme know
> 
> If you'd like to scream at me here's my twt @kwonsoonstar


End file.
